Insufferable
by AllieOfGreenGables
Summary: DM/HP Fluffy little ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Harry leaned against the chilly stone wall and crossed his arms. "Just what do you want, Malfoy?" he sighed. "It's been a long day."<p>

Malfoy looked oddly nervous as he avoided Harry's gaze. His hands clasped behind his perfectly postured back in what must have been an unconscious throwback to the comportment lessons Harry assumed that Malfoy had had in his youth. Harry subtly straightened his tired slouch into something that, while not quite impressive, would at least manage to keep those trained the strictest of etiquette from flinching too noticeably. It wouldn't do to be in a disadvantageous position, even if they were getting along rather well now.

"I have come to profess my intention to court you," Malfoy said loftily, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere above Harry's head. Harry mulled that over for a few seconds and decided he had misheard.

"Sorry," he said disbelievingly, "did you just ask me out in posh snob language?"

Malfoy frowned, looking uncharacteristically hurt by Harry's words. "I suppose if you must put it in such terms, Potter, yes, I did." Harry rubbed at his eyes and surreptitiously did a scan to see if there were any others in the area. Only Malfoy gave off a golden light, so they were apparently alone. Harry thought for a second.

"Who did Cygnus Black marry?" he asked. Malfoy blinked, looking into Harry's eyes for the first time in the conversation. Harry didn't need Legilimency to read the '_are you mad?__'_ in his gaze. Nevertheless, Malfoy replied.

"Which one?" he questioned. It was now Harry's turn to blink at him.

"There was more than one?" Harry asked, aghast. That was an awful, awful name to inflict upon more than one person. He would have felt bad for the men so named if not for the inherent evil that had been the legacy of most of the Blacks. Huh, maybe they were evil because their names were so awful. Merlin knew Tom Riddle was a bit mad about his own name. Malfoy gave him an unimpressed look, as if in response to this thought, and Harry reinforced his Occlumency shields just in case.

"Of course there were, Potter," he replied, back to his usual supercilious tones. "In recent history, there was my grandfather Cygnus Black, and then his grandfather before him. My grandfather married Druella Rosier and his namesake a Bulstrode, I believe. I would think that you would know this, though, Potter, due to your...godfather." Malfoy scrunched up his face like he could have thought of a much more inventive nickname for Sirius if only he weren't trying to stay on Harry's good side.

Harry hid his relief that Malfoy was acting normal again and rolled his eyes instead. "At the moment, I think I have more important things to study than the Noble and Old House of Blacks Throughout History thing you've got stored in your head. NEWTs ringing any bells for you?"

"It's Noble and _Most Ancient_ House of Black, Potter," Malfoy replied exasperatedly. "Which you'd know if you actually paid attention to what I say. Why did you ask if you're not interested? Finally decided to research the important people in the wizarding world?"

"Had to make sure you were you, Malfoy," Harry said with a half-smile. "So I asked about something no one else cares about. Good plan, I thought."

Malfoy looked up to the ceiling as if praying for intercessions. "Other people _do_ care about important wizarding families, Potter," he told the ceiling wearily.

Harry shrugged. "If you say so, Malfoy. It worked, anyway. Don't know why you're complaining."

"I don't know why I want to spend time with you," Malfoy exhaled. "Merlin help me. Do you have a reply to my offer or shall I be left on tenterhooks until you make up your mind?"

Harry looked at him, clueless. "Malfoy, what are you on about? What offer?" He received an expression of pure disbelief in return.

"You're joking," Malfoy stated, then examined his face and slumped. "You're not joking. Potter, damn you. I made a proposal of courtship, if you'll remember, and I'd thank you to give me a response."

Harry studied Malfoy's serious face. "You want me to date you," he posited, gathering his abruptly scattered thoughts. Malfoy closed his eyes.

"Yes, Potter," he said patiently, his hand making a twitching motion– as if he would rub at his forehead if he weren't so dignified.

"And you weren't kidding."

"No, Potter."

"Huh." Harry tilted his head and reviewed his thoughts. "That's great."

Malfoy looked somewhat harried. "Does that mean you'll agree?"

"Obviously," Harry replied.


End file.
